


Becoming Humane (don't know what to call this)

by technin



Series: Detroit: Become Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor is a dad, Connor is bad at emotions, Connor saved Alice, Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: What if Kara was damaged before she could get to Alice and help her?What if Connor and Hank were called to the Williams residence because of a noise complaint?What if Connor saves Alice himself and takes her into his care?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.
> 
> I don't really know what to call this book? Since the story is kind of serious I don't want to name it "Connor: Become Dad" lmao. So I just stuck with this for now.
> 
> And I'm not sure if I want to do chapters by Characters? Like, Chapter one is Connor, Chapter Two is Markus, Three is Kara, Four is Connor, etc...
> 
> Since Markus' story doesn't start off too interesting, and isn't much to write, Connor would probably be the next few chapters. But idk yet. Maybe I will make a chapter with Carl and all that.

**_Software Instability: ^_**

Connor turned his gaze away from the ground where the Deviant had just landed. Then he turned his attention to the young girl on the roof, sobbing as some of the SWAT members tried to comfort her.

He couldn't blame her. She had gone through a traumatic experience that could impact her for a long time, if not forever. Hopefully, it didn't get to that. It would be a shame for the young girl to have to deal with that.

**_Software Instability: ^_ **

The SWAT members moved away from the girl after their attempts on calming her down failed, then turned to go speak to the captain. 

He could give it a try. He doesn't expect much from the girl though. He glanced off to the side as he slid the gun he used against Daniel into his back pocket.

Connor walked over to Emma's body curled into a ball as she cried. He crouched down, and as carefully as he could, spoke up to her, "Are you alright?" He asked, surpringly enough, getting a response out of her. She lifted her head up as a hic escaped from her throat and only nodded quickly. Sensing her distress, Connor moved back slightly. "I apologize for your predicament; the recent thing to happen including your family's Android. I'm sure you wouldn't take to kindly to them after such a traumatic experience, I'd also understand if you find my presence unnerving." Emma slowly uncurled from her ball and rubbed the tears away from her eyes, then slowly shook her head.

Feeling slightly relieved for some reason, he continued. "You will be taken to where your mother is. I'm sure you would like to see her. She's very worried." The girl nodded, sniffling the snot and began to get up. Connor offered a faint smile. "I do hope you don't hate Androids too much, not all are the same. Just as humans; not all humans hate Androids." 

**_Software Instability: ^^_ **

Emma quickly nodded.

Connor glanced down in his own thought. Surely enough, his own words caught him off guard. It doesn't matter what humans say about androids, correct? Yes, it doesn't matter. He's a machine designed to do his tasks, not to worry about humans and their hypocritical opinions.

**_Software Instability:↓_ **

Suddenly Connor felt weight onto his chest and a different type of heat he's used to. He looked down to see Emma wrapping her arms around his chest. This is what the call a "Hug", right? A display of affection; why is he, an android, being given a hug?

"Thank you for saving me."

**_Software Instability: ^^^^_ **

Emma let go of Connor, leaving him blinking in his own confusion, but then stood up, fixing his tie. "You're welcome, Emma." 

Connor turned away from Emma, taking the gun out of his back pocket and clicked out the magazine, then placed it in Captains Allen's hand as he walked by.

**_Mission Successful._ **


	2. Kara: Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AX400, please register your name."
> 
> "Kara."

_"AX400, please register your name."_

_An older, larger man came into view. His expression said a whole lot in her eyes. He didn't care as much to have an Android. But it isn't too right to judge a person based on their appearance._

_"Kara."_

_"My name is Kara."_

* * *

To Kara's knowledge, the human world is something she cannot comprehend. They fought for the colored people's freedom, only to strictly give them freedom. Homosexual couples were murdered and found wrong in the eyes of many. A couple decades ago they were able to live in peace. Then came gender issues, equal rights for females and immigrants.

Humans.. are the bane of the world. They cause many issues and don't see fault in it. Whether they're intentions are pure or not, they do something to harm someone; maybe even the Earth.

"Hey! Are you coming?!"

Kara's eyes opened and glanced to the window seeing an old white house with Todd standing on the porch, looking rather impatient. 

**_Current Task: Join Todd._ **

Kara's hand gripped the car handle and pushed the door out, stepping into the small patch of grass and closing the door behind her. She made her way onto the path and up the porch, glancing over to the left to see the cause of the loud noise; constructing.

Todd opened the front door leading into the house. "You've been gone for a week, so the place is a mess." He told her as she closed the door behind her. "You do the housework, you do the cooking, the cleaning, the washing, and you take care of-" he stopped in his sentence and looked around the dining around. "God damnit, where the fuck's the brat gone now?!" He grumbled, glancing into the living room and yelling the name, "ALICE?!"

He looked over to the stairs. "Oh, there you are." Kara looked over to the girl on the steps, playing with her stuffed animal cautiously. "Yeah, you take care of her, do the homework, and all that shit." He waved a hand and began walking to the living room. 

"Start on the first floor first. Then make your way upstairs."

Kara glanced over to Alice who flinched slightly under her gaze, then ran up the stairs.

**_New Task: Clean the First Floor._ **

* * *

Ordering a new component for the dishwasher, starting the vacuum cleaner, cleaning up the trash, washing the dishes.

Laundry.

Kara turned towards the back door and opened it a bit, noticing the small amount of clothes hanging on the clothing line. She opened the door wider and closed it behind her, her shoes lightly tapping against the wood porch. She walked over to the clothing line and frowned seeing as they have been up there for a while. She looked around and saw the red bucket upside down. She picked up the bucket and began picking the clothes off of the line and putting them in the bucket.

Kara turned around, her eyes immediately falling onto the girl sitting on the tire playing with a stuffed fox. Kara smiled softly and walked over to her, then leaned onto the grass. "Do you play a lot back her? It's very big." Alice didn't spare her a glance, but stopped playing for a second, then continued. "You look bored, would you like to play a game?"

Alice ended up running away from her. Kara's smile fell slightly, but lightly shrugged it off as her needing to get used to having an android. 

Kara walked into the laundry room, placing the basket on the machine. She opened the top and began putting clothes inside of it. Her eyes scanned around the area in search of laundry detergent, which they found. She reached up and grabbed it, her eyebrows furrowing seeing a plastic bag inside of it. She picked it out, scanning the bag full of red jewels.

**_Red Ice._ **

**_**C 17H21NO4** _ **

**_Acetone, Lithium, Thirium, Toluene, Hydrochloric Acid._ **

Kara frowned.

"What are you doing."

Flinching, Kara turned around only to have Todd throw his hand around her neck, knocking her into the shelf. He ripped the bag out of her hand  "Don't you ever go poking your fucking nose into my shit, you got it?!"

"..Ye- yes, Todd." 

He released her throat, grumbling to himself as he left the laundry room. Kara took a minute, letting her LED fall back to to a calming blue and continuing what she was doing.

* * *

Exiting the Laundry room, she looked over to the living room where Todd was. Hesitately, she made her way over.

"I've made a good start down here, I'll go make my way upstairs."

"Whatever, just stop fucking bothering me."

Glancing over to the window seat where Alice was sitting, Kara knew that something was most definitely wrong in this house.


End file.
